youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
IDubbbzTV
Ian Carter (born July 27, 1991), known by his YouTube username iDubbbzTV, is an American YouTuber widely known for his Kickstarter Crap and Content Cop videos—specifically his ones directed at Jinx, Keemstar, LeafyIsHere, Tana Mongeau, and RiceGum—as well as his videos featuring fellow YouTubers TVFilthyFrank and Maxmoefoe. iDubbbz created his channel on August 12, 2012. His first video, uploaded August 30th, 2012, is of him playing the Holiday levels of the game Overgrowth. iDubbbz continued to upload gaming videos on his channel, until March 18, 2013, when he released his first “Gaming News Crap” video, which was the origin of his Kickstarter Crap series. Although iDubbbz kept making gaming videos, his more popular series, Kickstarter Crap, and Bad Unboxing took a higher priority over these videos, as they slowly got uploaded at a higher rate. Physical description iDubbbz has relatively short brown hair and wears black horn-rimmed glasses. He is 6'2", which in global units is 187.96cm.https://twitter.com/Idubbbz/status/871221603467640833 Content Cop Arguably iDubbbz's most successful series, Content Cop, are aimed toward creators of various topic in which their content is "illegal" or "poorly created". The series had brought in over 100 million views combined and includes videos about large channels such as DramaAlert, LeafyIsHere, RiceGum and the Fine Brothers. Content Cop episodes begin with a sketch of iDubbbz wearing a cop costume as he pursues a suspect to the soundtrack of Otis McMusic , eventually breaking down into a scuffle between the two, before we cut to iDubbbz sitting down in his studio to begin talking about the channel or channels in question, with no mention being made of the opening fight - even if the sketch ends with the Content Cop apparently being killed or, in one case, the suspect stealing his uniform and running away. While there are a lot of requests in the comments section for Content Cop videos for him to feature certain YouTubers, iDubbbz generally ignores these requests. Controversy On 10 December 2016, Tana Mongeau, a fellow YouTuber tweeted at iDubbbz saying he should kill himself because he uses "the n word" and "retard". Tana later deleted the tweet because one of her fans committed suicide. On 21 January 2017 iDubbbz, along with his girlfriend Anisa, went to Tana Mongeau's fan meetup. Anisa was also recording on a camera, which was later used for the Content Cop on Tana Mongeau. iDubbbz decided to take a photo with Tana, but instead of saying "Say cheese!" he said "Say nigger!", after that iDubbbz was kicked out. Tana made a video about the situation, titled "The N Word". She says nothing about iDubbbz in the video, just explains what happened with the meet and greet and how it's a racist word. She was really dramatic, crying and said that a fan came up to her and wrapped his arm around her neck and said "Say nigger!" out loud. When in reality, iDubbbz put his arm around her own arm, and said "Say nigger!" under his breath. To add to the total hypocrisy of this so-called "controversy", Tana has also been recorded calling strangers the N-word herself as well as using the N-word in a number of posts on her Twitter and Instagram accounts. On February 6, 2017, iDubbbz released a video titled “Content Cop – Tana Mongeau”, a part of his Content Cop series. In it, he defends his use of the word “nigger” and accuses Mongeau of hypocrisy by showing past clips of her uttering the word. He stated that his use of the word is not meant to offend as it is done in a comedic context, whilst he deemed Mongeau’s use of the word to be racist. In the video, Ian also shows footage from the incident at Mongeau's show and criticizes her response to it. He also discusses the use of derogatory terms in a broader context, and the weight which society places on specific words in terms of their offensiveness. Some still label idubbz as a racist due to his regular usage of the "N word" and him even making stereotypical jokes about people of color at times. File:Screen_Shot_2017-02-05_at_5.20.41_PM.png File:Screen_Shot_2017-02-05_at_5.20.27_PM.png Subscriber Milestones *Ian Reached 1 Million Subscribers on May 23, 2016 *Ian Reached 2 Million Subscribers on September 14, 2016 *Ian Reached 3 Million Subscribers on December 20, 2016 *Ian Reached 4 Million Subscribers on March 9, 2017 *Ian Reached 5 Million Subscribers on October 3, 2017 Trivia * Ian is said to have a crush on iiSuperwomanii as revealed by Max, Frank, and Anything4views during a stream. * Ian has a girlfriend, who is called Anisa Jomha, as confirmed in the H3 Podcast. She also has her own channel. * There has been an on going dispute about Ian's last name, with some saying his last name is Kovic and others saying it is Carter. In a now deleted video on Ian's main channel of him playing Overgrowth, Ian's brother Kevin can be heard in the background calling him Kovic. Some believe Ian uses Carter as an alias for privacy reasons. Although when Ian appeared on Phillip DeFranco's channel in the video "YouTuber iDubbbzTV Drunkenly Kills, Marries, and F*CKS!", he is credited as Ian Carter. * Ian has stated on Twitter that he's of English, Polish, German, Czech, Spanish, Native American and Italian descent. * Ian has featured in multiple jacksfilms videos including "TubeNews" and "We're all just a**holes talking to a camera" References List Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers